Finn Cooley (S4-S1)
Finn Cooley has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Finn Cooley is a villain of '''MAX: The Punisher' comic series (notably the Kitchen Irish arc), and is controlled by Jigsaw.'' * Special Note: The Punisher storyline and continuity in this RPG is following the 2004 The Punisher film (as well as the extended or “Director's” cut), and acts as an unofficial sequel of sorts. Some creative liberties and license (such as Frank's younger age and his military service being during the first Gulf War) have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Character History "And then them bastards on the Army council, who sent men like me out to kill for them, and in the end they fucking sold us out! I got fucking mutilated and for what?" - Finn Cooley Earlier Life Little appears to be known about the early, pre-IRA life of Finn Cooley. He was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland on August 18th, 1957 and has had a prolific career as a member of the Irish Republican Army, serving for them as a bomb specialist who specialized in numerous demolition and bombing attacks. From 1986 to 1993, he ran an active service unit in Londonderry, at which point he was imprisoned for murder. He would be released five years later as part of the Good Friday Agreement. At some unspecified date in the mid-1990s sometime following his release, Finn's face was horribly disfigured and scarred when a bombing mission went wrong, after a bomb he planted in a drainage pipe in Belfast outside of a police station exploded prematurely and he was caught in the ensuing blast. The blast tore off most of his face, with only the skin around his lower jaw and lip being intact; the rest of his appearance was literally faceless. Finn had been unable to afford expensive reconstructive surgery to repair his faceless visage with skin grafts as his nerve endings were seared off in the blast. In the meantime, he could only use a plastic face guard strapped to his face to shield his face from infection. After the incident, he remained in Belfast for a while before locating to the United States with his nephew, keeping connections with IRA members in the Northeast and also maintaining strong ties with the Irish Mafia in the Northeast, with mainly active in Boston and New York City, especially Hell's Kitchen and other known Irish mob places. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Finn Cooley stands six feet three inches tall and weighs about one-hundred ninety pounds, with an average body type. He has short and sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears dress clothes. He is also known to wear a necklace with a crucifix. Finn's most recognizable physical feature by far is his terribly disfigured face, with the upper half completely missing as the result of a premature bomb blast that scarred his face. His muscle, tendons and cheekbones are visible and his nasal cavity is exposed, occasionally dripping mucus. Finn keeps his faceless visage protected from infection by wearing a plastic facial guard strapped to his face that he must wear at all times. Due to extensive nerve damage, he must undergo heavy reconstructive surgery before his disfigurement can be covered with skin grafts, but his damaged facial nerves have also rendered him able to tolerate the physical agony in his damaged face. He has been unable to afford the expensive surgery to repair his face, but has grown used to his appearance. His disfigurement is sometimes something of an advantage for him, as he has been able to frighten many potential enemies or attackers who so much as glimpse at his disturbing disfigurement. Trademark Gear Finn employs a wide array of firearms and is highly skilled with bombs, employing all of the basic bomb-making materials to make the lethal explosives that he does that includes C4 and plastique. Category:Terrorists Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Mobsters